


Te quiero

by Chappylandia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Drama, M/M, Tooru is a jerk, Unrequited Love, poor iwa-chan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chappylandia/pseuds/Chappylandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y eso, desgraciadamente, es todo lo que Iwaizumi Hajime ha aprendido a necesitar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te quiero

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic también esta publicado en mi cuenta de tumblr y pueden encontrarlo en http://sc-chappylandia.tumblr.com/post/100711659297/te-quiero-haikyuu

Nombre: Te quiero.  
Fandom: Haikyuu.  
Pareja: IwaOi [Mención de OiKage y UshiOi]  
Fecha: 16 de octubre de 2014.

"Te quiero, Iwa-chan" dice Tooru con una sonrisa en los labios, antes de volver la mirada y la atención a la cancha, donde Ushijima los está esperando, dándole a entender a Hajime que pronto será olvidado y reemplazado con la imponente presencia del otro capitán en los pensamientos del castaño.

"Te quiero, Iwa-chan" dice Tooru después del partido contra Karasuno, con la victoria sobre Kageyama reflejada en la sonrisa satisfecha de su mejor amigo, pero sus ojos no miran a Hajime (nunca lo hacen) sino que siguen en silencio el camino del número 9 del equipo rival hacia los vestidores.

"Te quiero, Iwa-chan" dice Tooru mientras le hace el amor, lenta y juguetonamente, reduciendo a su vice-capitán a una masa de gemidos y suspiros, dándole todo lo que necesita y aun así casi nada de lo que quiere, otorgándole únicamente lo necesario para sobrevivir un día más en este tormento.

"Te quiero, Tooru" murmura Hajime contra el cabello del dormido castaño, aferrándose al cuerpo de quien sabe nunca va a pertenecerle por completo, pero que también nunca va a dejarle.

Y sabe que Oikawa es un maldito egoísta, porque Tooru solo necesita saber qué “Ushiwaka-chan” está cerca para ir corriendo a enfrentarse a su rival, todo sonrisas y con aquella mirada provocadora en el rostro a la que nadie puede resistirse, o solo requiere que alguien le informe de la presencia de Kageyama para olvidar todo lo que tiene a su alrededor y volcar su atención y malicia a la tortura de su querido "Tobio-chan".

Y Hajime lo sabe, sí, pero no le importa, porque cuando Kageyama vuelva a Karasuno con aquel pequeño señuelo y Ushijima regrese con toda su fuerza a Shiratorizawa, Tooru volverá a él, con una sonrisa un poco menos sincera de la que pone al hacer rabiar a Ushijima, y un poco menos brillantemente maliciosa de la que pone cuando esta frente a Tobio, pero volverá a él. A fingir una vez más que puede corresponder el amor idiota que su mejor amigo le profesa.

Y eso, desgraciadamente, es todo lo que Iwaizumi Hajime ha aprendido a necesitar.


End file.
